Broomstick Waxing
by Jedusor
Summary: Ginny is waxing her broom. Lee shows up. A conversation, tickling and snogging ensue. No, the title is not a metaphor. Sickos. Please read and (you guessed it!) review!


This is something that sprung into my mind when I happened to be on my computer, so I typed it up before I forgot it. I suspect many good stories have been ruined by the author forgetting to write them down, so it was a turn of good luck that I happened to be on my computer reading Fiction Press stories. Still, it's rather annoying to be sitting reading a good long college-kid anime-type romance and suddenly have to ditch it to write down an idea for a HP fanfic. Therefore, you guys had better be pretty damned grateful.  
  
This is set in the spring break of Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts. Lee is visiting the Burrow. Enjoy, and please review. I am a hopeless review addict and I need the stuff to survive.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny sat on the grass behind the Burrow, waxing her broom handle. She rubbed the wax along the wood, pushing as hard as she could. She didn't like this job, and didn't want to have to do it again for as long as possible. She reached the end of the handle. This was the part she hated most, trying to get the tip waxed. Her hand slipped suddenly, and her elbow hit something warm that said, "Oof!"  
  
Ginny's head snapped around. "Oh, sorry, Lee!" she exclaimed, dropping the broom. "I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Yeah, I can be pretty quiet, huh?" Lee sat down beside her, rubbing his leg where she had hit it. "Waxing the new Hummingbird, huh?"  
  
"Well, it's new for me. It's actually five years old already."  
  
"Aah, who cares? My first broom was ten years old when I got it. I used to hate waxing that thing. It was never perfectly smooth, because I'd give up halfway through."  
  
Ginny looked back at the offending stick. "I hate waxing too, but I never give up halfway through. If I start something, I finish it."  
  
"I'm not patient enough," laughed Lee. "I've never been patient. I remember in Transfiguration class at Hogwarts, I'd sit and fiddle with my quill. I'd pull off the soft parts of the feather and leave the spiky middle part. And McGonagall would swoop down on me, and take the quill from my hand, and say, 'As much as I'm sure you enjoy mutilating your quill, Mr. Jordan, I must request that you not do it in this class.'"  
  
Ginny laughed. "You sounded just like her, too."  
  
"She still going at it? I haven't seen her since I left Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, yes. You can't stop Minerva McGonagall going on her rants. I expect if she was sitting manacled in an empty room and starving, she'd be telling off the mice for scratching the stones too loudly."  
  
Lee moved so that he was sitting facing Ginny and picked up a rag. He wiped some wax on it and began to help Ginny with her work. "You're in your sixth year now, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll still be in sixth year this time next year if Snape has anything to do with it."  
  
Lee raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "He's trying to hold you back? He never even tried that stunt with Fred and George! What did you do to the bloke?"  
  
A mischievous smile spread across Ginny's face. "Let's just say one of the Extendable Ears met an unfortunate end, I very nearly got the last five years of my memory wiped, and the only reason I wasn't packing my bags two months ago is that nobody could prove it wasn't an accident."  
  
Lee whistled appreciatively. "Impressive."  
  
"Thanks. I would have been able to pull it off without a hitch if Harry had lent me his Invisibility Cloak, but he won't let it out of his sight with me."  
  
"Does he have a reason not to?"  
  
"Of course not. I was cleared of all charges. But he still won't let me borrow the blasted thing again." Ginny sighed. "Well, there's always that secret passageway into the Slytherin common room. I can steal Malfoy's next time. If only I'd known."  
  
"Malfoy has an Invisibility Cloak? And there's a secret passageway into the Slytherin common room? Good God, I wish I'd known about that! The practical jokes we could've pulled," mused Lee. He contemplated the unfairness of life for about thirty seconds, then turned his attention back to Ginny. "So how's life? You still dating Dean Thomas?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "Yeah, right. That lasted until I found out he was only dating me to find out what happened in the Department of Mysteries. I dumped him after two weeks."  
  
"So who's the lucky guy now?"  
  
"Actually, I'm currently unattached. I dated Larry Esthers all through fifth year, then I experimented a little with Angelina. Turns out I'm straight."  
  
Lee snorted. "I could've told you that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. So you like us dark men, do you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged noncommittally. "I guess. I don't really have a preference, it just seems to happen that way."  
  
"Ever considered going for an older guy?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I've heard too many rape stories to try anyone more than a few years older than me."  
  
"Let's see. You're sixteen, so anyone under twenty is fair game?"  
  
"I try not to be so selective about it, but in general, yes."  
  
"I'm nineteen, you know." Lee smiled playfully.  
  
"Don't you dare flirt with me, Liam Bernard Jordan!" Ginny said in mock outrage.  
  
"Oh! My full name! You've scarred me forever!" Lee pretended to faint. Ginny punched his arm lightly and he retaliated with his foot, which she grabbed and began to tickle. He gave what could only be described as a squeal and wriggled around, trying to pull his leg away from her. Ginny, giggling, held on tighter with one hand and kept tickling with the other. Lee squirmed and writhed, finally slipping his foot from her grasp and butting her in the stomach with his head. She grunted and fell over, the wind knocked out of her. Lee took the opportunity to pin her arms down and take his revenge for the tickling. She shrieked and laughed as he tickled her mercilessly. The broomstick lay forgotten to one side.  
  
"Stop! Stoppit! I give up!" she gasped breathlessly. Lee finally took pity and let her sit up, wheezing. He grinned.  
  
"And that, Virginia, is why you should never call me by my full name," he informed her firmly.  
  
"Oh, it's Virginia now, is it?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
"Well, you did call me Liam Bernard."  
  
"But you deserved it! You were taking unfair advantage of a minor."  
  
Lee snorted again. "Unfair advantage? I'd be an idiot to take advantage of you. I'd have all your brothers after me. They'd probably murder me."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know. It gets annoying, actually. How am I ever going to learn to defend myself if I always have them protecting me?"  
  
Lee crossed his legs. "They're not here now."  
  
"No, they aren't. Planning on trying something?"  
  
"I was considering it."  
  
Ginny shot him an appraising look, but he seemed to be being serious. That was odd in itself. Lee was almost never serious. "Well, you'd certainly continue the cycle of 'dark men,' as you call them."  
  
"Dark and mysterious, that's me."  
  
"Mysterious?" Ginny smirked. "I flatter myself I know just about everything about you."  
  
Lee shook his head. "No, you don't."  
  
"Name something I don't know."  
  
"How many times did I get put into detention in my first year?"  
  
"Seventy-three, and you notched them all off on your bedpost."  
  
Lee's mouth dropped open. "Um, all right then, what was the first charm I ever performed?"  
  
"Your natural charm, on every relative and friend of the family from the moment you were born."  
  
"Good answer." There was silence for a moment. "Are you a friend of the family?"  
  
"Not really. But that doesn't mean your natural charm doesn't work on me." Ginny gave him a sly smile. "Although I've nearly perfected the art of repelling it."  
  
"Nearly?"  
  
"Not quite. You still haven't found something about you that I don't know."  
  
"What's my favorite color?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"How many of my grandparents are alive?"  
  
"Three."  
  
Lee gave her a sly smile of his own. "How many of my teeth are crooked?"  
  
Ginny made a split-second decision. "Let's find out," she murmured and tipped forward onto her knees to meet his waiting lips.  
  
He didn't tense up or pull back, as she had half expected. He immediately returned the kiss, deepening it. His lips tasted like hot chocolate. He must have been drinking some before he came out. Ginny felt his tongue run lightly across her lips in a nonverbal request. She considered it, then let him in.  
  
Her knees were digging into the dirt uncomfortably. Ginny shifted so that she was sitting sideways on Lee's lap. He ran a hand slowly around her waist, up her lower back, between her shoulder blades, and finally rested it on the back of her head, pushing her closer. She let him explore her mouth for a few more moments, then used her tongue to push his back between their lips. Now she was the one doing the exploring, running her tongue across his teeth, sliding it over the roof of his mouth, then pulling back. She broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
  
"Not a one," she whispered in his ear when she had regained her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crooked teeth. Not a one."  
  
"Nope. Perfect orthodontia, all my life."  
  
"Stuck-up bastard."  
  
"Still, Virginia, wasn't that more fun than waxing broomsticks?"  
  
Ginny stared deeply into his eyes, then ruined the moment by starting to tickle him again. "Never-" she told him firmly as she was administering the punishment, "call me Virginia." 


End file.
